Anakin and Padme: My Love For Yours
by lucythecool
Summary: Anakin loves Padme with all his heart, and he knows she loves him the same. But when danger threatens, Padme and the children are sent away to be safe from harm. Will Anakin be able to save Padme, or is everything gone for good? Note: I update quite often, usually every day.
1. Prologue

"Anakin help me!" Padme screamed. He tried to reach out to her but couldn't. His heart was breaking a little more each second he heard her scream. "Ani!" Then everything went black.

Anakin woke up shaking, drenched in sweat. He looked over at Padme, still sleeping in her bed, snoring softly. He sighed, relieved that she was okay and that it wasn't really happening... yet. He slowly rolled over and put his arm around her, snuggling softly into her neck. Desperate to cherish every moment he had with her, he tried to stay awake as long as he could, but eventually fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, he woke up with her sleeping by his side. He gently kissed her cheek, then got out of bed and put on his jedi robes. He went to meet Obi-wan for breakfast, because he told him the previous day that there were some things he had to discuss with him. Obi-wan knew about the nightmares and he knew about how Anakin and Padme were married, but he would never say anything. Anakin trusted Obi-wan with his life, and he knew Obi-wan trusted him as well. With it being so close to the time for Padme to give birth and with how powerful the dark side was getting, Anakin was very stressed and very concerned. He knew the Jedi would have to work together to solve this problem.

"Hello, Anakin." Obi-wan said.

"Hello, Master Obi-wan." Anakin said with a small bow. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem at all, tell me what is bothering you."

"I had another dream about Padme last night... it is starting to worry me. Do you think this could possibly happen to her? Like it happened to my mother?"

"Anakin, from what I have seen in the future, though it is a bit blurry, the only way she will die is if you turn to the dark side."

"Do you think I will?" Anakin hesitantly asked.

"If you fight it, you will not." Obi-wan said with certainty in his voice. "I trust you Anakin, and I trust that you will do what is right for the Jedi and do whatever you can to keep the peace."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you Obi-wan."

Obi-wan smiled, but then it quickly turned to a frown as he excused himself to take a hologram from Yoda.

"Obi-wan, we have a problem. A few photo-taking droids caught photos of Anakin and Padme together, photos that prove there is some sort of relation between them. Please come quickly to a meeting of the Jedi Masters to discuss this problem."

Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other with the same blank expressions, thinking 'uh-oh'.

Hi guys! So this is just a little prologue about what has happened and sort of just saying where the characters are at the moment. Hope you guys enjoy! Please please please review, I highly encourage constructive criticism, it really helps. Until the next full chapter, bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Note: This story takes place at the end of Revenge Of The Sith, however Anakin does not turn to the dark side. Padme does not die in child birth, but instead tells a bit of a different tale about what happens to their children. Hope you enjoy.

Anakin was very nervous as he headed to a meeting the Jedi Masters had called him too. Obi-wan went first, and the council decided what there was to do about it. Anakin didn't know what they had decided, but he was about to find out. He knew he would either be banned from the Jedi, or he would be forced to give up Padme and their two children who were not yet born. When he reached the door, he slowly took a breath, and remembered his training about saying calm. When he felt ready, he slowly entered the room.

The entire council was looking upon him with disapproval, and he suddenly noticed Padme was standing on the other side of the room. She looked upon him with fear in her eyes, and suddenly started running towards him. He opened his arms up to her, to hold her and tell her everything was okay, but Yoda suddenly used the force to separate the two. Anakin looked upon Yoda with extreme anger in his eyes.

"So true it is." Yoda said. "Together are Anakin and Padme. Confess, you will."

Padme looked defeated. "Yes we are together."

"How close?" Yoda asked, with no expression in his eyes or his tone of voice.

"Secretly married..." Padme trailed off, looking like she was about to cry.

"True, is this Anakin?" Yoda asked Anakin directly.

"Yes, it is." Anakin said, with a burning anger. He didn't see why he wasn't allowed to love her.

"Very well." Yoda said. "You realize-"

He was cut off by a gasp from Padme as she fell to the floor. Anakin ran to her faster than one could say "Jedi".

"Ani-" She managed to say as Anakin held her in his arms before she fainted.

10 hours later

Anakin smiled as he held his baby boy, Luke, while Padme held her dear baby girl, Leia. She was smiling, and so was Anakin. For that moment, they forgot everything that was happening between them and the Jedi council. It was just them, their two newborn children, and their love. Suddenly the medical-droids came in and said they must take the children and check them over to make sure they were healthy and their organs functioning properly, so Anakin and Padme handed them over, rather reluctantly. Anakin realized that he would get to have a bit of time alone with Padme. He looked at her and smiled.

"Feeling alright, babe?"

"Never better." She said, sounding exhausted. "Im just very tired now. I think I will sleep for a little while."

"Alright love, sounds good." Anakin said as he kissed her forehead. Suddenly she looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Ani..." She trailed off. "What's going to happen to us? Surely you will be banned from the Jedi, and I don't want that. You have wanted it for so long..."

He cut her off with a kiss. "I would wrather have you and our children any day. You are my priority now, if I have to leave the Jedi, then I will. Our family matters most."

They were just about to share another kiss, when Obi-wan came in the room. Anakin and Padme turned to look at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Once Padme is well enough to attend another meeting, we will discuss your fate together then. Until then, you may be together as much as you wish." He said with compassion, then walked out.

Anakin looked at him walking away, confused. If anything he thought the Jedi Masters would want to keep them separated, not allow them to remain together. He shrugged it off, and looked at Padme, who had fallen asleep.

Hi guys! Here's another chapter for you. Please remember to review what you think of the story, I need to know whether you like it or not and any ideas you have for the plot. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks so much! Until next time, bye!


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for the reviews in such a short timing, also I post chapter lengths based off what I want the characters to accomplish in the chapter, not necessarily a certain 'word count' or something like that. So some chapters might be super long, while others are shorter. Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys. Like I said, constructive criticism is welcome, it helps me a lot.

Anakin ran after Obi-wan, wanting to know more about what had happened between him and the Jedi masters. Surely he had fought to keep him and Padme together, right?

"Obi-wan." Anakin said, gasping for breath.

"Yes, Anakin?" He said, turning around to face his apprentice.

"What did they say?"

"I tried to convince them to let you two stay together, as I know all it will do is endanger the Jedi even more if you two are kept apart."

"Yoda seemed to be awfully coldhearted towards this whole thing." Anakin noted.

"He actually is very supportive of the fact that you two are together. He just has an extreme worry about what will happen to your children."

Anakin went silent for a minute. "So he suspects danger...?" He guessed.

"Yes." Obi-wan said, sounding concerned.

"What does he think will happen?" Anakin asked, with a bit of worry in his voice.

"He is unsure at the moment, but if you will excuse me I must attend to the younglings."

Anakin bowed. "Yes master." And watched as Obi-wan walked away. Then he went back to check on Padme. She was awake now, and he explained the brief conversation he had with Obi-wan.

"So he didn't say what kind of danger our children might be in?" She asked him, with the same worried look Obi-wan had in his eyes.

"No." He said with much irritation in his voice. "I'm going to go speak to Master Yoda and see what he thinks."

"Okay." She said, and watched him walk away.

As Anakin walked down the halls, the angrier he got. He didn't understand why the Jedi Masters didn't tell him about this before. If they knew his children were in some kind of danger that only they could foresee, why didn't they tell him? He felt like his head was going to explode by the time he got to Yoda.

"What is going to happen to my children?!" He demanded as he stormed into Yoda's meditation room.

Yoda could sense Anakin's anger before he entered the room, and was already facing the door when Anakin walked in.

"Wondering about the children, you are." Yoda said calmly. "Sit, you will. Shall explain I will."

Anakin sat down on the nearest chair, trying to calm himself.

"In danger, your children are."

"Well I know that!" Anakin replied angrily. "Just get to the point! What is going to happen to them?"

"Clouded by darkness, the future is." Yoda replied. "Growing stronger, the Sith lord is. Take the children he will try."

Anakin slowly realized what was happening. "So... the Sith lord is going to try to take my children as bait for me to join the Dark Side?"

"He will, yes." Master Yoda replied. "Stop it, we must. Your help, we need."

"What must I do, Master Yoda?"

"Let them hide on Tatooine, you must."

"With out me?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. Safer, it is. Obi-wan accompany them, he shall."

Anakin could feel himself heating up. "Why can't I protect them?" He protested.

"Need you here, we shall. Too risky for you it is. Safer without you, they are."

"Are you sure?" Anakin insisted.

"Sure, I am." Yoda said. "Help defeat Sith Lord, you must."

"Yes Master Yoda." He said, but was clearly not happy with his decision.

"Plan, we must." Yoda said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Anakin and Yoda planning how they would defeat the Sith lord. After a while, they came to a plan they felt confident with. Once they had every last detail planned out that they felt they possibly could, Anakin went back to check on Padme and to get some rest.

"How are you doing, love?" He asked her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Much better now." She said, smiling up at him. "What did Yoda say?"

"He said that you and the children have to go with Obi-wan to Tatooine while I stay and help defeat the Sith Lord." Padme noticed that he said 'Obi-wan' as if he despised the name.

"You want to come with, don't you." Padme asked gently.

"Of course I do. I'm worried Obi-wan won't be enough, I can't stand the fact thinking about what would happen if I lost you. I couldn't live without you Padme." He said. He sounded like his heart was breaking a little more with every word he said.

"And you won't loose me. I promise you." Padme said. "No matter what happens to me, you know my heart is all yours Anakin." She seemed to be hinting at what he wasn't saying.

"I know babe."

"What does the rest of the council think about this plan?"

"Oh gosh I don't even know." Anakin replied, suddenly thinking about it. Was the council in on this the entire time? Or were they going behind their backs? No, Anakin suddenly put the thought out of his head. Yoda wouldn't do that, its very unlike him.

"Well I am sure it will all work out in the end." Padme reassured him.

"Yes, I am sure you are right." Anakin said. Before they had time to say anything more, they heard a huge commotion in the hallway.

Hey guys! I cannot thank you enough for all the reviews I mean it you are so amazing its unreal! The more reviews I get, the faster I can update. Anyway please let me know what you think it helps me so much, anyways, until next time, bye!


	4. Chapter 3

"Anakin what's happening?" Padme asked, extremely worried.

"I don't know." He said, and quickly went to investigate. What he saw astonished him, all of the younglings running as if they were being chased. He saw Obi-wan at the end, and saw that he looked very much alert. Anakin ran to him.

"What is happening, master?"

"We are under attack, I believe by the Sith Lord. We must get Padme and the children out of here, tell her to meet me by the back port as fast as she can, and I shall have our fastest ship take her away." He managed to say before he went running after the younglings again.

Anakin went running back to Padme.

"You must go, the Sith are here and you must take the children and leave. Obi-wan will accompany you and you will be safe, just like we planned." As he grabbed Luke and and handed Leia to Padme.

"Wait." She protested. "What about you?"

"I will come back for you. Someday, when it is safe. I promise you."

"But, what if something happens to you?" Padme asked, in tears.

"Padme, dear I will come back for you. Now you must go, so you are safe." He said, as they ran towards the ship together. When they reached it, they handed the children to C3PO and he took them aboard the ship. Then Padme flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"How long until I will see you again?" She said in between her tears.

"I don't know love, but you must go. I wouldn't be able to bear it if something were to happen to you, I cannot live without you." He said. Then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. A few moments later, he reluctantly let go of her. "Just remember, no matter how long it takes, I love you, always have and always will."

"I know Ani..." She trailed off. They suddenly heard an explosion, as she ran onto the ship. Anakin watched it take off, wondering when he would see his beautiful wife again.

Suddenly he realized that he should be helping defend the people, not standing there daydreaming. He ran into the battle, slaying any of the droids in his path. He had to get to the base of the battle. As he made his way there, he found the rest of the Jedi masters, and he heard Yoda calling to him. He made his way towards him. But before he could get there, he heard the roar of an engine, and the starship that was above them took off into lightspeed and sped away. All of the droids that were attacking them shut down and fell on the floor, motionless. The entire Jedi council looked at Yoda.

"Tricky, this is. Meditate on it I shall." Was all he said before he turned to go to the surprisingly unharmed Jedi Base. "Skywalker, come."

"Yes Master Yoda." Anakin said, and followed him where they meditated on the events that had just happened.

* * *

A few hours later, Obi-wan came running into the meditation room, startling Anakin and Yoda. Anakin immediately sprang to his feet, angered greatly.

"Why did you leave Padme alone? What if something happens to her?!" He demanded to know.

"Relax, Anakin. I took her to some dear friends of mine who are also trained Jedi, and they will be keeping her safe. She is in much greater hands than she would have been with me. Now, what happened during the attack?"

They discussed the attack, but Anakin was still angry. He did not feel safe leaving her with people he did not know, he would have felt much better if they were with Obi-wan. But there was nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was wait until the time was right for him to return to her.

"A trap, I feel. Great danger, they are in. Who did you leave them with?" Yoda asked Obi-wan.

"I left them with our dear friends, the Malarks. You know they will be as safe as they can be with them."

Yoda sighed. "Great danger, they still are in."

Anakin was outraged. "I should just go protect them myself! You know I cannot lose her! Why do you endanger her like this? What will I do if I lose her? You know that I cannot live without her!"

"Anakin, calm down!" Obi-wan ordered. "She is as safe as she can be and you know this!"

"What is their future?" Anakin asked, his face red with anger.

"Too clouded with darkness, the future is." Yoda said. "Rest, you must. Prepare, young Skywalker for great battles."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Anakin said as he stormed off.

As he lay in bed, he thought about his dear Padme. He could tell, through the force, that they were in some kind of trouble, and it was tearing him apart. Eventually, he fell asleep to a night of horrible nightmares.

Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading! Please remember to review, and as always I welcome constructive criticism. The more reviews I get, the more I can update. Until tomorrow, bye!


	5. Chapter 4

"Padme!" Anakin woke up screaming. He knew from previous experiences that when he had nightmares, it meant the person was in trouble. Since it meant Padme was in trouble, that was all it took for him to jump out of bed, quickly throw his Jedi robe on and run down to where Obi-wan was.

"Padme is in trouble." Obi-wan jumped out of bed before Anakin even finished the sentence, and he knew Obi-wan had a nightmare about her too. Obi-wan quickly contacted the Malarks by hologram. From the hologram came a very sleepy looking man, that looked quite annoyed.

"What Obi-wan?" He said with a yawn.

"What happened to Padme?" Obi-wan asked.

"What do you mean? Padme is safe with us. Nothing has happened to her."

Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other, wondering what had just happened.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Anakin slowly said, filled with relief.

"Why would you think something happened?" The man asked, confused.

Obi-wan quickly explained about how when Jedi's get nightmares, it is what is happening, or what is about to happen.

"What happened in the dream?" The man asked, more fully awake now. "Tell me, what must we do to protect her?"

"I-" Obi-wan stammered. "I couldn't really see anything, I could just hear things. I could tell she was in trouble, but I couldn't tell where or how."

"I see. Well, we will be extra careful. If you will excuse me, I will get back to bed." The man said, and ended the message.

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other.

"I shall go consult Master Yoda about this. You get some rest." Obi-wan told Anakin.

"But we have to do something, we can't just stand around and let something happen to her, we need to go see for ourselves that everything is okay!" Anakin said, his face turning red like it did when he was angry. "Besides, all Yoda will do is 'meditate on it'. That isn't doing anything!"

"Calm down Anakin." Obi-wan ordered sharply. "I dearly want to help Padme as much as you do, but at this point whoever or whatever wants to get her will know that we are suspecting them if we go there. We must make them oblivious to that."

Anakin thought about this. He knew it was true, but what he said about wanting to help Padme as much as he did angered him. What did he want so dearly with Padme? Did he... have feelings for her? No. No he couldn't, he knew Padme was his and his only. But then why did he say that? He didn't have any more time to think about it because suddenly he heard Yoda.

"Dream I had. In trouble, Padme is." He said.

"I had the same dream, and so did Anakin." Obi-wan explained. "I contacted them, and everything is fine. So what do you think is going on?"

Yoda appeared to be thinking for a few moments. "Confusing, it is. Meditate, I shall." He said, then he walked away.

"See what I mean? That's all he's going to do. If we are going to save Padme we have to go now. I am going, if you wish you can join me." Anakin said as he walked off.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan called after him, but Anakin kept walking. "Anakin listen to me! Stop right now, that's an order."

Anakin slowly turned around. "Are you coming or not?"

"You cannot go." Obi-wan said firmly.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Anakin demanded.

"Because whoever is behind this attack has this all planned! That is exactly what they want you to do. You must resist." Obi-wan said calmly and sensibly.

Anakin didn't even think about it and walked to go and find a speeder. He selected the fastest one and set out to go to Padme and check on her, despite Obi-wan's protests about how it would only endanger her more.

A few minutes into the trip, Anakin began to get a gut feeling that something would go wrong. He ignored it, and jumped to lightspeed. When he slowed down and the planet that she was on was in sight, he spotted another ship behind him. He did not recognize it, so he didn't think it would be a threat. That is until it started firing at him. After a brief battle, Anakin won with very little damage and continued on his journey. When he was close to the house he was staying at, he landed his speeder and jumped off. He ran to the door and knocked. A few moments later, a man answered the door.

"You must be Anakin, right?"

"Right, where is Padme?" He asked quickly.

"This way." He said and led Anakin to a room.

Hi guys! I really apologize I have not been updating lately, I was visiting my family and couldn't log on until right now, so I hurried and put this chapter up even though it is late, I will try to have a few more up tomorrow to make up for the time I was gone. I hope you guys can forgive me, but until tomorrow, bye!


End file.
